


The Morning After

by IzzitheLizard (IzziMalfoy)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzziMalfoy/pseuds/IzzitheLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky comes home to find Steve has entertained an overnight guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by this [GORGEOUS art](http://kevinwada.tumblr.com/post/133804029236/thor-heroescon-2015-commission) by [Kevin Wada](http://kevinwada.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This was originally just a Steve/Thor fic, but then the first trailer for Civil War hit and I had a bunch of Bucky feels that needed to be taken care of.  
> Also, [Brenda](http://brendaonao3.tumblr.com/) is a dirty, dirty enabler.
> 
> This is my first published fic and is currently un-beta'd so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Thor rolls out of bed, pulls on a pair of soft sleep pants from the floor, then leaves Steve’s room quietly pulling the door almost closed behind him. He heads to the kitchen and begins making coffee in the silver coffee pot sitting on the stove. A pair of arms wrap around his waist and warm lips caress the back of his neck. He places one large hand over the one at his hip, and leans back into the embrace.

  
“Morning,” Steve mumbles into Thor’s neck, “I thought you left.”

  
“No, I merely thought you might like to share some coffee when you rose.” Thor replies, and turns his head to place a kiss against Steve’s cheek. “It should be ready shortly.”

  
“Hmmm, sounds great.”

  
Steve leans back against the other counter as Thor pours them both a cup. After handing Steve’s over, Thor jumps up to sit on the counter next to the pot of coffee. He leans forward toward Steve with a smile on his face.

  
“Did you sleep well, my friend? You seemed much worn out after our activities last night.”

  
Steve blushes instantly from his ears all the way to the tops of his nipples. “I, uh, yea. Yes I slept very well.”

  
He takes a deep breath, steps into the space between Thor’s thighs, and places his coffee cup to the side. Steve puts his hands on Thor’s hips and slowly runs them up over hard abs, then brushes his thumbs against Thor’s nipples before gently wrapping his hands around the back of Thor’s neck and pulling him into a biting kiss. They nip and lick at each other’s mouths while Steve rubs his hands over Thor’s chest, palming his pecs and feeling his nipples harden underneath his hands. Thor bites at Steve’s bottom lip pulling it into his mouth, then soothes the sting with his tongue. Steve groans into Thor’s mouth, pressing himself closer into the vee of Thor’s legs and grinding his erection against Thor’s own hardness. Thor’s hand travels down Steve’s back, into the waist of his boxer briefs where he squeezes one tight cheek, then runs two fingers down the crack and pushes gently against Steve’s still soft and wet opening. Steve’s breath leaves him in a rush as he pushes back against Thor’s fingers and feels them just breach the rim of his ass. Neither one hears the front door open and shut, nor the keys hit the bowl on the table beside it.

 

Bucky enters the kitchen quietly and takes in the scene in front of him. Thor has one hand down the back of Steve’s tiny black boxer briefs, while the other is wrapped around the back of his neck. Steve has both hands pressed against Thor’s chest with his thumbs rubbing circles around Thor’s nipples. After realizing neither man has noticed him, Bucky slowly walks up behind Steve, pressing his front flush against Steve’s back and wrapping his flesh arm around to pinch at Steve’s own nipples.  
Steve startles briefly, but then relaxes back into Bucky’s embrace, never removing his mouth from Thor’s.

  
“I see you’ve decided to have some fun while I was gone, Stevie. You both look fucking gorgeous like this.”

  
Bucky grinds his erection into the cleft of Steve’s ass while he reaches out, runs his hand down Thor’s chest, and pushes him gently back so they stop kissing. He nuzzles his nose against Steve’s ear, but pulls Thor to him and claims his mouth, running his tongue against the seam of Thor’s lips. Thor releases Steve’s neck and places that hand on Bucky’s metal shoulder, running his fingers over the raised scars beneath the soft grey shirt. Steve arches and moans between the two, as Thor’s fingers press deeper inside him but not deep enough to brush against his prostate.

  
“Buck, Thor, please, I need…” he mumbles into Bucky’s neck where his face is pressed against the rough jawline.

 

Bucky ends his kiss with Thor and steps back just far enough to kick off his boots, pull his shirt over his head, and unbutton the button of his pants. He then drops to his knees and pulls Steve’s boxers down just far enough to expose where Thor’s fingers disappear into Steve’s ass. One hand on Steve’s hip and the other at the base of his spine, Bucky pulls Steve back while pressing him downward towards Thor’s abs. Steve wraps his arms around Thor’s waist and pushes his face against the rigid muscle of Thor’s abdomen. Thor leans back, runs one hand through Steve’s hair and uses the other to press against his own erection where it is trapped in the sleep pants he is wearing. Steve notices the movement of Thor’s hand and leans down to mouth at the head of Thor’s cock through his pants, just as Bucky spreads Steve’s cheeks with his thumbs and licks from his balls to his tailbone. Steve moans deep in his chest as Bucky presses his tongue further into Steve’s ass, while he hooks his hands into the waist of Thor’s pants and tugs. Thor lifts his hips off the counter and allows Steve to pull his pants down to his knees where he kicks them off and lets them drop to the floor. Steve leans back in and takes Thor’s cock to the back of his throat in one movement. He bobs his head several times, letting his throat constrict around the head of Thor’s cock, but then pulls back to suck on the head and press his tongue to the slit, tasting the precum flowing from the tip. Steve has to release Thor’s cock from his mouth and press his fingers into the flesh at Thor’s waist when he feels Bucky slide two fingers into his ass alongside his tongue and press against his prostate.

  
“Oh, fuck Bucky. ‘M close.” Steve whimpers, then resumes sucking Thor’s cock. Bucky rubs the pads of his fingers over Steve’s prostate, grazes the rim of his ass with his teeth, and feels Steve clench rhythmically around his fingers, coming untouched in his boxers. Bucky gentles him through the aftershocks, laying kisses over his lower back, then removing his fingers once he feels Steve relax around them. He stands up, pushes his pants all the way off, then presses himself against Steve’s ass letting his cock rub against the back of Steve’s balls. Bucky wraps a hand loosely around Steve’s throat, and winks at Thor reclined on the counter.

  
“That’s right baby, suck that cock down. Show Thor what an amazing little cocksucker you are. Ain’t he Thor? Best damn mouth I’ve ever felt. Feels like velvet clenched around my cock. So soft and hot.”

  
“Mmm, oh yes. He has a magnificent mouth on him. I am very close to climax.”

  
“Oh yea? Why don’t you fuck his throat a little? He loves it. Gets him so hot and bothered. Here let me hold him for you.”

  
Bucky pulls Steve back, pushes his underwear all the way down and shoves him to his knees while Thor slides down off the counter.

  
“Thor, be a buddy and hand me that oil there on the counter.”

  
Thor passes Bucky the requested oil, and he drizzles some into the crack of Steve’s ass then rubs his cock in it. Bucky wraps one arm around Steve’s chest and uses the other hand to slowly guide himself into Steve. At the same time Thor grips the back of Steve’s head and thrusts his cock into Steve’s throat. Bucky holds on and lets Thor rock Steve between their cocks. His pace picks up as he starts to get closer, and Steve’s moans get more desperate the deeper Thor drives his cock. Steve feels Thor get even harder, then still as he begins pulsing down his throat. Steve leans back against Bucky’s chest as Thor drops to his knees and wraps a hand around Steve’s cock. Bucky begins driving his hips faster and faster, while Thor strokes Steve and peppers his face with kisses.

  
“Oh, fuck Stevie, babydoll. You feel so good. Gonna come on my cock baby? Wanna feel you clench up around me. Getting there sweetheart. So close. Wanna feel you come again for us. Yea baby just like that.”

  
Bucky presses two fingers just behind Steve’s balls, feels him go rigid and cry out loudly. As Steve pulses over Thor’s hand, Bucky bites down on the soft part of Steve’s neck as he releases inside him. Thor kisses Steve on the mouth, and Bucky pulls out gently stroking Steve’s sides as he goes. He leans his forehead against the back of Steve’s neck, and kisses the barely visible knob of his spine.

  
“I don’t know about you boys, but I could go for a shower.”

  
“Yes, a shower sounds like a pleasant idea,” Thor agrees.

  
Steve just mumbles an affirmative and lets them both pull him to his feet and drag him down the hall to their bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> My personal headcanon is that Steve and Bucky are in a committed open relationship, and "entertain guests" regularly either together or separate.  
> This will probably have a before and after fic to follow at some point, but no promises.


End file.
